dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Redverse: Batman: The Dark Knight
Batman: The Dark Knight is the first Batman solo film featuring Milo Ventimiglia as Batman. Bruce Wayne goes on a crusade around the world learning different types of fighting after his parents were murdered. Bruce then becomes Batman to strike fear in to the hearts of criminals. Plot A young Bruce Wayne is leaving a Theatre with his parents Martha and Thomas, Bruce asks why the alley next to them is called Crime Alley. Thomas says “''Because of all the cri..., Bruce runs ahed before his father can finish but when his parents catch up they find their son caught between the arms of a man who threatens to kill Bruce unless Thomas and Martha give him his wallet and Pearls. Thomas tackles the man causing him to drop his gun and Bruce to fall. Martha grabs Bruce and Thomas begins to punch the man but he the man manages to get his gun and shoots Thomas in his chest. Martha begins to scream and the man shoots her dead before running away, Bruce crawls to a dying Thomas and asks who the man is to which Thomas replies “''Chill.....Chill...” before dying. Bruce goes into his fathers pocket where he finds a Diary and a Cell Phone, Bruce use the phone to call Alfred who picks up to a crying Bruce. Alfred tells Bruce that he will meet him outside the theatre but when he arrives he finds the police surrounding it. Alfred finds a few pearls belonging to Martha when he looks up ahed he sees two body bags and begins to walk backwards but stops at the trunk of his car. Alfred is asked by Corporal Harvey Bullock if he is ok, Alfred then asks for Bruce Wayne. The scene cuts to Lieutenant James Gordon asking Bruce if he is ok, Bruce tells Lieutenant Gordon that his father mentioned the name Chill before dying. Bruce then sees Alfred enter and runs up to him giving him a hug, Gordon asks Corporal Bullock to see Bruce and Alfred out safely before going on a computer and begins looking through Criminals and looks for Chill when he finds the name “''Joe Chill''”. A week later, Bruce sees on the news that “''Lieutenant James Gordon has arrested Joe Chill the man responsible for not only killing Thomas and his wife Martha Wayne but taking them away from their 11 year old son Bruce''”. Bruce turns off the tv and walks into the kitchen where he sees Alfred turn off the radio having just listened to the same report. Bruce then begins to cry and hugs Alfred. 6 years go by and Bruce is packing a bag and walks out of Wayne Manor, Alfred takes Bruce to the airport and wishes him luck during his travels. A montage begins of Bruce training with different masters in different ways of combat including Ninjutsu, Dambe, Bok Fu, Quaterstaff, Savate, Archery, Fencing and many many more. After 9 years Bruce returns to Gotham and takes a cab to Wayne Manor, Bruce sees that it is boarded up after entering he finds Alfred walking down the stairs with a suitcase which he drops after seeing Bruce. Alfred runs down and hugs Bruce, Bruce then asks why the house is boarded up. Alfred explains that after a year of him being gone, Wayne Enterprises was running in debt and that Lucius Fox couldn't keep holding the business so with the help of Theodore Kord they merged Wayne Enterprises with Kord Enterprises which gave a foundation for Wayne Enterprises to stand on. Bruce then asks Alfred if they have any cars left to which Alfred says one, the camera cuts to Bruce driving out of the garage in a Lamborghini Aventador. Bruce arrives at Wayne Tower where a guard asks to see his badge, Bruce sticks his head out the window and the guard lets him in straight away after being astounded by who he is. Lucius Fox, Ted Kord, Harvey Dent, J. Devlin Davenport, Mayor Hamilton Hill and Charlotte Rivers having a meeting on the future of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce walks in and all of them stand up except for Lucius Fox who simply smiles. Bruce tells Mayor Hill that he is back and will bring Wayne Enterprises will be back at the top, Mayor Hill asks if he can meet him at the Gotham Golf Course which he says yes too. Everyone leaves except for Lucius and Ted Kord, Bruce tells Kord that Kord Enterprises is a complete member of the Wayne Enterprises Family. Kord leaves Bruce and Fox to catch up, Bruce asks Fox if he cant create him a suit, Lucius asks based on what as soon as he finishes a Bat flies threw the window and perch on the bust of his father's picture. Lucius looks at Bruce as they both know what he wants. Bruce is walking on the Wayne Manor Estate when he falls through a boarded up well, Bruce catches a rope in mid-flight and scales down the rest of the way. Using his phone Bruce discovers he is in a cave, while walking he finds a piece of paper that dates back to the Civil War Era. On it, it states that the cave was used by Solomon and Joshua Wayne to hide slaves from Confederate Soldiers. Bruce finds a set of stairs that lead to the Library inside Wayne Manor, Bruce asks Alfred if they can get a Bookshelf to cover the empty wall knowing that the Cave will be a secret. Fox gives Bruce a call the next day and asks him to come to his office, Bruce arrives and both he and Fox enter a elevator. Using his ID Card, Fox reveals a hidden compartment in the elevator, Fox hits it and the elevator takes them down to a hidden floor. Bruce asks If anyone knows about this floor and Fox replies with “''You, Me, Alfred, Your Father, Ted Kord, His assistant Ray Palmer and Silas Stone, Adam Strange and William Magnus, the last three work for Star Labs and visit regularly for new equipment I produce for them.” Bruce then states that Fox was already in the Inventing Business before he asked. Lucius shows Bruce his suit which has a cowl along with a bat insignia on the front, On a table near him Bruce sees non-lethal explosives, smoke and tear gas pellets, a Grapnel Gun, a Line Launcher and a disruptor for firearms. Bruce asks if he can also take the gadgets on the table, Lucius tells Bruce that he can If he tells him what they are for. Bruce tells Lucius that after he travelled round the world, he realised that Gotham City's crime rate was higher than ever and the GCPD couldn't stop it so he would do it his own way. “''By becoming a Vigilante” Lucius states, Bruce tells him that if it was the only way he would do it. Fox sets his equipment in a Briefcase and sees him go, as Bruce drives off Fox gets a phone call from Victor Fries. John and Mary Grayson are training with their young son Dick, A man walks in followed by two strong men. John tells Dick and Mary to get behind him while he asks the man If their is a Problem, “''Actually their is a problem, your payment is due''”. John doesn't understand what he means when the Ringmaster runs towards the man saying how he thought the payment was next week, John asks him about this payment when the Ringmaster tells John that the circus was in bankruptcy and would be closing down until Tony Zucco bought it and now wants his money back. John tells Zucco he will get his money back but doesn't need to make the circus feel threatened, Zucco sends his men on John telling him he does what he wants. John severely beats up to two men and closes in on Zucco with the rest of the circus behind him, Zucco shouts that they will pay and runs off. Charlotte Rivers arrives at Wayne Manor and asks Alfred to see Bruce, Alfred lets her in and asks her to sit by the fire while he gets Bruce. Alfred takes a secret elevator to the cave where Bruce is polishing his gadgets, Bruce presses a button which activates a computer and a glass, see through wardrobe which contains the suit Fox made. Alfred takes Bruce upstairs where he meets Charlotte, Alfred goes to finish the laundry while Bruce is asked if he wants to come to the Haley Joel Circus performance. Bruce agrees and asks when it is, Charlotte tells him two weeks but to get a good seat she needed to book tickets now. Bruce sees her out and hears on the radio that a bank is being robbed, A montage begins with Batman taking out criminals and newspaper headlines speaking of the batman. Lucius Fox arrives at Fries lab where he meets Victor, Victor shows him a vat containing a frozen woman. Fox asks him who she is and Victor replies with my wife, Fries tells Fox that he met Nora at boarding school and the two fell in love. When old enough they moved to Gotham and started the lab where they began to research all kinds of diseases and possible cures, one day his wife was diagnosed with a fatal disease, and Fries, sickened with sorrow, attempted to save her using cryogenic technology. Fries asks Fox if he can have help in creating a machine that will properly preserve her as she melts everyday, Lucius tells him that he will try his best and leaves just as he leaves Victor begins to use his computer while attempting to take a blood sample. As Fox enters his car Victor's lab explodes, a team of Forensic Scientists enter the building and pull out a now blue coloured Fries who begins screaming “''It burns, It Burns''”. Fox enters the Gotham Memorial Hospital and visits Fries who is in a containment suit which keeps him cool. Victor asks Fox If he can check on Nora when Lucius explains that the forensics said the explosion caused her to die as she became unstable, Lucius leaves a now weeping Victor in his room. When visiting hours are over, Victor breaks out of his suit immediately burning he creates a serum that cools his blood temperature long enough for him to make a new improved suit that keeps his temperature cool enough to survive and that is also mobile. Victor arrives at his lab now destroyed, he finds Nora alive but unstable. Victor thinks off the best place to get equipment that will stable her, Victor looks up and sees Wayne Enterprises. The scene cuts to a Security Guard being thrown into a reception office, Victor walks around looking for some equipment when more guards come and begin shooting him. Victor uses a kinetic bombardment type cannon to blow them all back including one that goes through the roof and into a meeting containing, Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox. Four bodyguards take Bruce Wayne towards his car while two take Lucius and Alfred to their car, before separating Alfred gives Bruce a briefcase. Victor begins destroying rooms while looking for equipment when he comes across Bruce and his guards, Victor freezes three of them and the last one begins shooting but runs out of bullets. He asks what his name is and Victor says “''Vic...Mr. Freeze''”, Freeze freezes the last guard and asks Bruce where he keeps his lab tech. Bruce runs before he can answer, Freeze begins to chase him but loses track as Bruce jumped into a room without Freeze knowing. Bruce changes into his costume and runs towards Freeze, Batman and Freeze have a fight and the two fall out a window but Batman uses his grapnel to keep the two in the air. The GCPD arrive and corner the two, a helicopter shines a light on them and Batman lets Freeze go. Freeze lands onto a truck with a few scratches, Batman lets go and begins to run but is again cornered by the GCPD and Lieutenants James Gordon and Harvey Bullock along with Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb. Batman does a quadruple backflip and catches onto his batwing and flies off with the police shooting at him, Batman arrives at the batcave and takes off his cowl and begins researching Gillian B. Loeb. Lucius Fox arrives at the cave and tells Bruce that the man who attacked was Victor Fries a Scientist who tried looking for a cure for his wife's disease, he failed and that turned him into what attacked them to day. Bruce then finds that Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb paid off Carmine Falcone to send some men to sabotage his equipment which would kill him, after he failed Loeb improvised but realised that Mr. Freeze was Fries. Fox asked how he is going to reveal it when Bruce reveals that most of Gotham's Politicians and Businessmen would be at a golf match along with their plus ones. Bruce visits Harvey Dent his childhood friend, Bruce asks Dent if he has been invited to the golf match along with some of Gotham's richest, Harvey tells Bruce that he has and would like him to be his plus one. Bruce accepts Harvey's offer and the two catch up. Bruce is dropped off at the Golf course where he meets Harvey they walk up to the group where Bruce sees J. Devlin Davenport and his plus one a man named Eric Needham, Mayor Hamilton Hill with his plus one Commissioner Loeb, Ted Kord and his plus one Ray Palmer, Roman Sioinis and Alberto Falcone. Bruce and Harvey are in second while Davenport and Needham are in the lead, Harvey pulls a move bringing him and Bruce in the lead. Bruce gets a phone call from Lucius who tells him that he should spill the beans. Bruce asks Roman where he met young Alberto, Roman explains that he met with his father Carmine and the two discussed making a business. Carmine would be at the Golf match but had some business to take care of. Bruce then shouts to the group that Commissioner Loeb has done bad deeds after texting everyone their details Loeb is fired and arrested by James Gordon who is asked by Mayor Hill to become the new Police Commissioner. After the golf match Bruce drives back to Wayne Manor where he gets a phone call from Charlotte Rivers who tells him that the Flying Graysons are preforming tonight. Bruce tells her to wait outside the mansion at 8pm, Bruce walks outside to greet Charlotte and the two get in her car and drive off. Bruce and Charlotte sit in the audience and watch a young Dick Grayson jump and swing to another podium his parents do the same and Dick notices their hinges wobble as does Bruce. Dick swings again and again also notices the hinges wobble, Dick looks at his parents in mid flight and they fall as the hinges come unattached. Dick manages to hold on to both his mother and father but they ask him to let go because if he doesn't the three of them will fall. Dick holds on tighter but the sweat on his hand cause them to fall just as help comes, in the crowd Bruce watches them fall remembering the day his parents died and how he stood between their corpses in the rain. Dick sees Zucco running outside of the circus tent, Dick swings down and begins to pursue him across the circus. Bruce follows Dick but is too slow as Dick uses his aerobic skills to catch Zucco who punches him. Bruce arrives and tries to punch Zucco but is hit by one of his thugs, Zucco drives off but Bruce throws a tracer on the car as it drives I'm the distance. At the funeral of Dick's parents, Dick is asked by Bruce if he could step into the car with Alfred. Dick is driven to Wayne Manor where Bruce tells him that this is his new home, Dick gives his thanks but says “''You will never replace my father''”. Bruce looks at Alfred before running up to Dick and telling him that he does not want dick's childhood to be like his lonely and filled with guilt. Alfred sets out dinner and Dick comes down stairs and sees the ginormous table, Alfred tells him that it can sit 22 people and let half of that number sleep on it. Dick asks if Bruce will be coming to join but Alfred tells him he had important business to take care of. After dinner, Alfred shows Dick a portrait of his parents in the library so that he would always remember them no matter what happens. Dick begins to cry and hugs Alfred just as Bruce did when he was younger, Dick exclaims the Zucco will pay for what he did and goes to bed. After Alfred falls asleep, Dick puts on the costume he wore at the circus and runs towards the circus hoping Zucco will be their. Dick arrives and finds Zucco eating popcorn and playing with knives one of which he throws at Dick after seeing him. Zucco remembers Dick and tells him his parents had it coming causing Dick to throw a iron bar on him the bar cuts his face. Zucco tackles and punch Dick before he can fully knock him out Batman steps in and beats up Zucco punching him in his stomach and face. Batman breaks Zucco's arm and kicks him into a wooden crate. Dick sees everything but falls unconscious as Batman walks up to him. Gillian Loeb is walking as he has been let out from prison takes a shortcut through the park but is grabbed by Mr. Freeze who kills him buy injecting him with a deadly virus he created. Freeze leaves the park and Loeb to die as his noes begins to bleed before he falls face first in the grass. Dick wakes up on a med bay and sees Batman with his cowl off, Batman turns around showing his face as Bruce Wayne much to Dick's surprise. Bruce tells him that his fighting was exceptional and wants him to be his sidekick, Bruce then notices that Dick's costume is ripped. Bruce dials in a passcode revealing a outfit which he says belongs to Dick, Bruce asks if he has a name and Dick remembers that hours before her death his mother called him her little Robin much to Dicks annoyance. Dick rips of the R on his gymnastics suit and places it on his new one asking telling Bruce that his name will be Robin. Bruce hears a report of Mr. Freeze attacking Ace Chemicals and tells Robin to suit up while handing him his utility belt and a set of Eskrima sticks. Batman and Robin corner Mr. Freeze at Ace Chemicals where they catch him stealing equipment, Batman asks why Freeze is stealing equipment. Mr. Freeze explains about his wife and Batman feels pity for him, but still tries to arrest him before being partly frozen. Robin frees him with fire pellets and Robin using a EMP Grenade, manages to freeze Mr. Freeze. Mr. Freeze manages to free himself and knocks out both Batman and Robin before escaping with the equipment, Harvey Bullock arrestes them but is asked not to unmask them yet by Commissioner Gordon. Batman and Robin wake up in a cell handcuffed to a bench each with no weapons or gadgets, Batman kicks his hand cuffs before freeing himself and doing the same to Robin. Batman pulls out a lock pick from his glove and begins to unlock the cell door, Robin is amused that he has lock pick when Lt. Harvey Bullock kicks the lock pick out of his hand. Bullock threatens Batman when he is knocked out by Commissioner Gordon, Gordon frees Batman and Robin returning their gadgets and asking them to leave but go to the lab of Victor Fries as something bad is happening their but the building is surrounded by police, Robin asks why he isn't their when Commissioner Gordon tells him he had to pick up his daughter. Barbara and Robin begin to talk while Batman and Commissioner Gordon discuss how to enter the building, after a few minuets Batman and Robin leave for Fries lab. Batman and Robin scale the building and enter through a window where they find Mr. Freeze building a machine, Batman asks what he is doing and Victor tells him to save his wife he needs to turn Gotham into a Ice ring. The three begin fighting with Freeze getting the upper hand, Robin is thrown into a shelf when he begins to hear Barbara's voice, Robin begins to think he is hallucinating when Barbara tells him that she hacked into his earpiece and that she knows how stop him. Barbara guides Robin leading him to use his eskrima sticks to electrocute Freeze knocking him unconscious, Victor wakes up seeing he is strapped to a gurney. Victor tries to unstrap himself but to no use when he sees Batman shutting his machine down, Victor begs them to stop when Batman tells him that his wife will be examined and a cure will be found. Victor asks how and Batman tells him about his tie-ins with Wayne Enterprises. Batman successfully deactivates the machine just as the police burst in, Robin thanks Barbara but realises she is gone. Fries is under arrest and put in the back of a van but sees that is says Belle Reve Penitentiary, Fries asks why he is not going to Arkham when Commissioner Gordon tells him that Arkham is for Crazy people and the Fries shows hope of one day being a normal man again while inmates at Arkham don't. Victor smiles and is put in the same machine that keeps him cool, Batman is praised by Gordon who tells him to go as the police will soon turn their attention on him. A few days later Bruce and Dick hear that a bank is being robbed and run down to the batcave where they change and jump in the batmobile and drive off as the screen cuts black. Mid-Credit Scene: The van carrying Fries comes to a stop and a gunshot is fired, Fries tries to free himself but to no use when the door is ripped of and a woman walks in. Fries asks if she is going to kill him but she says no, Fries is thrown outside when a helicopter lands. Fries walks towards it when Lex Luthor walks out, Luthor tells him to step in as they have a lot to talk about, Fries asks what stuff and Lex tells him about a team as the helicopter flies off. Post-Credit Scene: Eric Needham walks into a cave when he is stopped by a tall man who tells him to suit up as the boss wants to speak to him. Needham walks in when a man climbs out of a pool, Eric bows down and the man asks him to stand up. The man tells him that his daughter has given birth to a healthy boy, Eric asks where their conversation is. Going when the man asks him to kill the father. Eric asks who the father is and the man tells him “''Bruce Wayne''”. Cast *Milo Ventimiglia as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Logan Lerman as Dick Grayson/Robin *John Hurt as Alfred Pennyworth *Hugo Weaving as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox *Rachel Bilson as Charlotte Rivers *Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James Gordon *Michael Madsen as Lt. Harvey Bullock *Ellen Page as Barbara Gordon *Alice Eve as Victoria “Vikki” Vale *Josh Stewart as Eric Needham/Black Spider *Kevin Spacey as J. Devlin Davenport *Mark Strong as Roman Sionis *Michael Fassbender as Harvey Dent *James Roady as Theodore “Ted” Kord *Justin Bartha as Raymond “Ray” Palmer *DJ Qualls as Alberto Falcone *Tom Wilkinson as Carmine Falcone *Andrew Lincoln as Mayor Hamilton Hill *Val Kilmer as Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb *Linius Roche as Thomas Wayne *Sara Stewart as Martha Wayne *Richard Brake as Joe Chill *Peter Facinelli as John Grayson *Lena Headey as Mary Grayson *Nestor Carbonell as Anthony “Tony” Zucco Gallery BW.jpg|Promotional Image of Milo Ventimiglia as Bruce Wayne/Batman DG.jpg|Promotional Image of Logan Lerman as Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing AP.jpg|Promotional Image of John Hurt as Alfred Pennyworth JC.jpg|Promotional Image of Hugo Weaving as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze Gordon .jpg|Promotional Image of Bryan Cranston as James Gordon Trivia *Linius Roche, Sara Stewart, Richard Brake and Tom Wilkinson play the same roles they did in Christopher Nolan's Batman Begins. *The batsuit is based on the Batman: Incorporated comics. *Mr Freeze's suit is based on the Arkham Series. *Robin's suit is based on the Arkham Origins version. *Val Kilmer and Kevin Spacey play Ex Commissioner Loeb and J. Devlin Davenport. Kilmer has played Batman while Soacy has played Lex Luthor both of which are in the film. Category:Redverse Category:Redverse: First Phase